A spinning, drawing and texturing machine is known, for example, from EP 0 718 424 A1.
In the known spinning, drawing and texturing machine, the processing assemblies arranged below a spinning device for drawing and curling the threads, and the winding units are each combined into individual machine modules. Inside of the machine modules the processing assemblies, in particular, are arranged such that a thread guide that is aligned substantially horizontally is predominant. Therefore, very wide machine modules are required depending on the treatment steps, which lead to a correspondingly large machine partition. However, such large machine partitions generally have the advantage, particularly in the case of a single thread processing guide, that the spinnerets necessary for melt spinning must also be held at larger distances to one another within the heatable spinning beam. Such spinning units, however, have a greater energy requirement in order to perform a continuous heating of the melt carrying components across the entire length of the machine. In this regard, the requirements with respect to a large utilization of space and low energy consumption common today cannot be met.
In order to obtain a large utilization of space for the production of a plurality of threads, such spinning, drawing and texturing machines are also known, wherein the threads spun in parallel next to each other are guided via the processing assemblies arranged beneath the spinning unit in order to subsequently mutually be wound to one spool in parallel next to another on one spool spindle. Such a spinning, drawing and texturing machine is known, for example, from printed publication EP 103 52 38 A1. In such systems multiple threads are guided as one thread group per spinning position, treated, and wound. In case one of the threads of the thread group tears during the treatment or during winding, the process guiding of the adjacent threads is automatically interrupted so that the entire spinning position is interrupted.
In contrast to the above the spinning, drawing and texturing machine known from EP 1 300 496 A1 already has the advantage that the threads within the spinning positions are each wound to spools in the individual winding stations. The processing assemblies arranged between the winding unit and the spinning unit, however, are provided for guiding multiple threads so that an individual guiding of the threads within the spinning position is not possible.